dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Arctic Dragon Depictions
The 'Ancient Arctic Dragon Depictions '''were scrolls written by the ancient human inhabitants of Vinturfjord. They described the Arctic Dragon, but most of it is untrue because the dragon wasn't properly studied in that time. It also contained a drawing. .]] Texts The scrolls are written in a very ancient bersion of Vinturfjordian Language, so old that only a fes words match, and the letters are almost unreadable. While some textes are not deciphered or translated yet, here are the ones we (kind of) understand. First scroll: ''"Characteristics" *''These dragons are very big and live in large hordes.They have sharp and big horns, claws and teeth. ''-The first phrases, about the dragon's looks. The real Arctic Dragon is not very big when compared to other dragons, however. But this may be because the ancient settlers of Vinturfjord did not see any other real dragon except the Dazzling Dragon, which was soaring so high in the sky that it looked small. Arctic Dragons also have smaller horns, teeth and claws than described. *''They live in cold temperatures, and in caves, pits and --------. They hide themselves in bushes or even our tents to jump on and kill the unfortunates which fall prey on them. ''- The "''-------''" is not yet deciphered. In real life, the Arctic Dragon does not attack humans. The beast who attacked those was likely an infant Yeti or a bigger version of a Dire Zolf. *The other parts of this scroll are not deciphered yet. Second scroll: "How they hunt" *''They chase unfortunate animals and humans with the whole horde and kill them cruelly. They rip the flesh of the bone and burry the bone in the ground beneath. The ghosts of the preys will never find rest, and they -------- forever with the horde. ''-This is, again, more likely the way Dire Zolves hunt. Arctic dragons are piscivores, not carnivores or scavengers. The ghost part is most likely made up and has something to do with the religion of the ancient Vinturfjord settlers. *''Their sharp and large teeth are used to bite right through the thick skin of every creature, even the large God Body was devoured by them and the giant bones buried. Their sharp claws and spikes are used to slash the bodies into tiny parts. ''- Again, the teeth more likely are described like those of Dire Zolves. The spikes part is most likely made up, as the spikes on an Arctic Dragon's back are actually pretty soft, like those of the Sand Dragon. It is unknown what the "God Body" was - maybe a deceased Adamas? The region has been scanned and there was buried at certain places, but the buried bones were never found. *''They are also seen turning water into cold crystal, swallowing the waterspirits after. The waterspirits then will have no connection with the water and the Water Gods. We have to stop them if we want the water to stay on Fjordrock, because when the Water Gods can't use the waterspirits to communicate with us anymore, they will remove the water. ''- Probably the only true thing in all the scrolls, as this is the way Arctic Dragons find their food. The "waterspirits" are likely fish and "cold crystal" is likely ice. Other scrolls revealed that "Fjordrock" was the name given to planet Earth by the ancient Vinturfjordians. The "connection with the water gods" is likely part of the ancient religion too. Third scroll: "How to kill" *''To kill the dragons and be sure the spirits wouldn't haunt and kill you, the body must be burned alive. ''- This is the only phrase deciphered on the whole third scroll. Other Scrolls None of the other scrolls was deciphered, except for the word undead, ''killghost ''(name the ancient settlers gave to deadly diseases) and ''bones ''on the fourth scroll, the title ''"How to protect your tent" ''on the fifth scroll, and some numbers on the sixth and last scroll. There is few hope with deciphering the last three scrolls as some letters are already completely faded away and still are fading away. We aren't even sure if there are other scrolls or if the ones we found were in the right order. It may forever remain a mystery of what the ancient Vinturfjordian settlers thought about the Arctic Dragon, but we are almost completely sure they were completely wrong and confused them with Dire Zolves. Category:Literature Category:Scrolls Category:History Category:Mythology